Welcome to my life
by Pamex17
Summary: Yo solo deseo estar contigo para siempre, con todos tu males y defectos. Sog-Fic inspirado en la canción "Welcome to my life" de Simple plan.


**Todos los personajes son de Meyer y ****únicamente**** de ella, la trama es mía.**

**"La canción le ****pertenece**** a Simple Plan"**

**Summary: **Yo solo deseo estar contigo para siempre, con todos tu males y defectos. Sog-Fic inspirado en la canción "Welcome to my life"

* * *

**Welcome to my life**

**

* * *

**

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever want to run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

¿Sientes que siempre caes?

¿Sientes que siempre sales del lugar?

Es como algo a donde simplemente no perteneces

Y nadie te entiende.

¿Quieres siempre huir?

Te encierras en tu habitación

Con el radio encendido y muy alto

¿Para que nadie te oiga gritar?

-Alec tú no sabes lo que es mi vida, los últimos años se ha vuelto un completo desastre -Mire a Renesmee consternado.

-¿Hablas de tu vida es un asco? Si quiera te has interesado a saber como es la mía. No poder contar con nadie nunca, que nadie te entienda -La agarre por sus hombros - No cometas una locura, lo que me pides es demasiado.

-¡Por favor! Lo único que te pido es que me saques de aquí. No me importa lo demás -Una de sus mano acarició mi mejilla -Solo quiero estar contigo.

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

No sabes lo que es

Cuando nada se siente bien

Tu no sabes lo que es

Ser como yo

-Yo también quiero estar contigo. Pero...

-No es hora de que seas consiente. Ni que veas que es lo mejor para mí -Una sonrisa se formo en su hermoso rostro - Se egoísta.

-No sabes lo que es ser como yo. No estas acostumbrada a esta vida -Apunté.

-No me importa -Murmuró.

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Estar herido

Sentirte perdido

Estar abandonado en la oscuridad

Sentirte pateado cuando has caído

Sentir que has sido empujado

Estar en la edad de fallar

Y nadie esta ahí para salvarte

No sabes lo que es

Bienvenido a mi vida

-No habrá nadie que te consuele en tus momentos de tristeza. Ni que celebre tus proezas -Añadí tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Estarás tú -Indicó.

-La gente te odiara mientras más avances. Te querrán opacar, eliminar. No habrá nadie que te guíe en la oscuridad.

-Estarás tú -Volvió a repetir.

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

¿Quieres ser alguien mas?

¿Estas te enfermo sentirte tan abandonado?

Estas desesperado por encontrar algo mas

Antes de que tu vida se acabe

¿Estas orgulloso de un mundo que por dentro odias?

¿Estas enfermo de todos alrededor?

Con sus grandes sonrisas fingidas y Estúpidas mentiras

Y mientras muy adentro estas Sangrando

-Renesmee, por favor. Piensa con claridad -Tomé su rostro entre mis manos -Unirte a los Vulturi no es tu mejor opción.

-Alec mi vida es un infierno aquí. Tener que pavonear un mundo que odio. Vivir fingiendo falsa alegría. Mientras que adentro de mi lo único que deseo es que todo termine, quiero ser alguien lejos de mi familia. Por lo menos allí estaré contigo -Negué con la cabeza.

-Los Cullen aunque sea son buenos, los Vulturi no -Renesmee apretó los dientes.

-Pues yo no deseo estar con ellos -Murmuró tercamente -Deseo estar contigo.

-Y para eso necesitas sacrificar tu libertad. Los Cullen son tú familia, son tú mejor opción -Argumenté.

-Pues quiero la otra opción. Los Vulturi, donde puedo estar contigo.

-No lo entiendes...

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy

But I'm not gonna be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work

It was always there

You don't know what it's like

Nunca nadie miente seriamente en tu cara

Nunca nadie te apuñala en la espalda

Tu piensas que estoy feliz

Pero yo no estaré bien

Todos siempre te han dado lo que quieres

Nunca tuviste que trabajar, todo estaba siempre ahí

Tu no sabes como es, como es

-...Toda tu vida te han tratado como una princesa. Allí no serás más que un guardia más. Tú piensas que soy feliz viviendo allí más ya yo estoy acostumbrado. Vivir en un mundo de verdadera hipocresía, donde nadie es bueno. Donde no sabes cuando te podrán atacar. No es fácil.

-No quiero ser una princesa. Nunca lo quise ser. Escúchame Alec, solo deseo estar contigo. No me importa cuanto tengo que sacrificar. Eres lo más grande que tengo -Mire sus ojos. Esos penetrantes ojos color chocolate y supe que todo estaba perdido.

Ella no cambiaría de decisión.

Y aunque quería seguir insistiendo que estaba mal, mi lado más oscuro, me grito: "Ella ya esta grande, déjala que tome ella sus decisiones. No eres su papá"

-Por favor, déjame ir contigo -Suplico suavemente mientras tomaba mi mano.

Ahí toda mi voluntad se fue por un escusado.

-Prométeme que después no me estarás echando la culpa de todo esto. No lo soportaría. Ya yo te he advertido, más no soy quien toma la decisión -Sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-Yo solo deseo estar contigo para siempre, con todos tu males y defectos. No me importa si tengo que estar con los Vulturi. Nunca te echaría la culpa de nada, como tú has dicho es mi decisión. Solo mía.

Ojala pensara lo mismo después de estar en la guardia y que mantuviese ese pensamiento después de que pasaran unos años.

Cerré los ojos y solté un gran suspiro, a pesar de todo yo quería que ella se quedara conmigo.

Que ella se uniera a los Vulturi.

¡Que haría yo sin esta mujer!

Aunque era más terca que nadie, era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida.

La amaba tanto.

-Bienvenida a mi vida, chica terca -No pude decir nada más porque sus labios colisionaron con los míos en dulce beso lleno de esperanza y felicidad.

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Bienvenido a mi vida

Bienvenido a mi vida

* * *

**N/A:** Un pequeño sog-fic inspirado en la canción welcome to my life de simple plan, espero que les guste y que me dejen su opnión sobre él.

Un beso, Jane.


End file.
